The present invention relates to an installation for the parking of motor vehicles which comprises several drive-in and drive-out positions for vehicles, parking spaces (parking lots) arranged at several parking levels and forming a radial or star-shaped layout aligned upon a central axis, and automatically controlled mechanical conveyor means for the vertical and horizontal transport of the vehicles between the drive-in and drive-out positions and the parking spaces, and for the radial transfer of the vehicles.